The present invention relates to a supporting base for monitor, and more particularly, to a supporting base for controlling height, swivel and inclination of display means such as a monitor, television and terminal device (capable of controlling more conveniently).
Because the screen of display means may be exhibited differently it is important to be able to adjust the displayed information with the viewing direction and incident light from outside.
In order to provide such flexibility display means which swivel control the inclining angle have been proposed.
Korean utility model publication No. 85-2006, 2007, 2008, and Japanese utility model publication No. SHO-42821 also describe means of swiveling and controlling the display means.
However, since the display means supporting base of such system is only for inclination and swivel control device but height control means is not included, separate setting means is required at the time of adjusting the product, and if such adjustment is not made the user is not expected to be comfortable.
Further, because the inclination and swivel control device of said display means supporting base has a complicated structure, which is difficult to cast, a device which provides flexibility when viewing at a point that inclining angle and swiveling angle are limited within a predetermined extent, becomes a great improvement.
A device capable of controlling freely the height of the monitor and viewing angle of the screen is proposed in Korean utility model publication No. 85-1889.
According to this model a device is presented in which there is a recess having several hooking steps in circular arc on the top surface of the supporting base, and several supporting grooves are formed on the concave surface, and then a subsidiary supporting base is used in which a convex surface having several rectangular holes is formed on the upper portion of the subsidiary supporting base and several supporting, bars protrude downwardly to the bottom surface, such projections having cut out portions form a circular arc.
However, since this structure controls the height by setting another subsidiary supporting base on the main supporting base, there is a problem whenever the height control distance is limited to the height of subsidiary supporting base, and there is also a storage problem when the device is not used.